


The Drunken Confession

by caramelo_princess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/M, Heavy Angst, Makeup Sex, One Shot, XD, getting drunk, girls night, i have no idea how to tagg, implied only - Freeform, teen and up thanks to vocabulary and implications, they miraculously get back toghether, too many shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelo_princess/pseuds/caramelo_princess
Summary: Andy had a hard week and leave it to her over concerned friends to try to try to make her feel better.... at a bar.One shot led to another and suddenly she was spilling her heart out and driving to her recently-ex’s apartment.What. A. Night...
Relationships: Andromeda Jackson/Austin Bright
Kudos: 1





	The Drunken Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! so if you are about to read this story be warned this is my first writing in english so if there are some grammar mistakes I’m sorry in advance! :/ but either way hope you enjoy and please leave a kudo and comment I would really appreciate it!!! 
> 
> :)
> 
> I have written before but have never posted in ao3 soooo... I have no idea how this will go... XD
> 
> ~t.q. caramelo ;)

I had drank too much to remember anything that was about to happen that night.

Marley, Rylee and Phoebe had taken me out to  
de-stress (or at least that was what they called it).  
We had a fun night, a typical girls night out, we went to the bar drank a little, you know the usual, the only thing that made it uncomfortable was the fact that they kept asking every two fucking minutes if I was ok.

I get it the break up was ugly, but I said I was fine so there is absolutely no reason to continue asking me.  
Granted I was definitely not fine but I didn’t want to accept the fact that he was right and I was wrong, that I can’t handle (nor want) a steady relationship because I’ve been hurt too many times.

Jack left me scarred, he knows that, Zane died and left me in a dark place, he knows that hell he helped me out of it, and thanks to all of it I tend to keep the love life out of the way, he knows that.

At first it was fine, flirting here and there, teasing a little, overall just simple normal fun. Then the kissing started, we agreed it was just friendly and that we both wanted someone desperately, and deep down we both knew he was trying to mean me, that he desperately needed me.  
After the fight I couldn’t handle it, the war had reminded me so much of how I had lost Zane that I didn’t realize that the person on my mind now wasn’t Zane but him.  
Austin.

So I said I loved him, and saw him become the happiest guy alive, and I decided that I was ready to go into the love life hole again.

Wrong.

I was so not ready but he knew that so he kept telling me that we could take it slow, and we did, or tried to anyway, but it all went down the drain when we had sex.  
We had shared our I love you’s before and everything was perfect, we went to dates, stayed the night with each other, and he was perfect, he always wanted to give me something, either it was just hugs and kisses or something physical like a love note or a small gift. We practically lived with each other, he was always at my apartment when Percy was out in school and when he was home we usually left to his place.

My family loved him, Percy at first was hesitant but then he let him be and decided to get on his good side, mom adored him, he baked cookies for him every single time and always offered him to stay the nigh (even before I even told him too) even Paul though he was a good kid, he said that as-long as we didn’t do anything stupid and used protection he was fine and was a good kid.  
Of course his mother loved me too, at first it was a glance here and there but then with time that slowly melted away and became hugs and kisses.

You could say we were the perfect couple even our friends shipped us. But then the fighting started.  
At first it was some stupid arguments because he wanted to go to a party and I wanted to stay home because Percy was coming to visit, we ended up shouting at each other claiming that neither cared for the other.

“You don’t care that it’s the only night with my brother I have once a month only because you want to go too your STUPID PARTY!”  
“You don’t care that this ‘stupid party’ is Raf’s party! my best friend, so NO I am NOT being inconsiderate”  
But then what used to be stupid arguments turned to big fights.

“You always have too be right!”  
“You never speak your mind!”  
“Stop putting words in my mouth!”  
“Stop telling me what to do!”  
“You don’t even love me!”  
“I do but you act as if you don’t love me!”  
“Maybe you’re right and you’re not ready for a relationship with me!”  
“Or maybe I am but you’re exaggerating EVERYTHING!”  
“IF YOU WERE READY THEN YOU WOULDN’T BE WHORING OUT FOR ATTENTION!”

“what...?”

and that did it, he had called me a whore because he claimed I didn’t care for him, and that was not true the only time I did something remotely similar was when a drunk guy attempted to kiss me, as soon as his lips landed on mine I pushed him away, I didn’t even kiss back! And I still dressed like I normally would so showing more body wasn’t a reason, and I hadn’t thought about flirting when I was with him. So were the comment came from I had no idea but the truth was that something had stoped us from working, so I ended it, like any one with their right mind should, or so I thought.

“Austin I don’t think this is working anymore...” I looked at the floor avoiding his hurt glance.  
“what...?” he looked at me in what I could describe as a mix of hurt, confusion and disbelief.

“and it’s not because i’m not ready, it’s because we don’t work anymore!” I flanged my arms in expression. “We fight every two minutes! We don’t even kiss anymore! When was the last time you told me you loved me?!” I pointed at his chest accusingly.

“Andy wait-” he tried to say something but I didn’t listen. “And then, you called me a whore, Austin a FUCKING WHORE! SO NO! I’M DONE!” I pushed him backwards and started to make my way to the living room.  
“Wait! I didn’t mean it! I was angry I swear!” he grabbed my wrist but I snatched it back.

“That’s your excuse?! you were angry?!” I grunted and grabbed my bag from the couch.

“we’re over Austin, I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

“Andy no.. please I love you I do! You know I do!” he exclaimed desperate to make me stay.  
And he was right i did know he loved me which made my choice a lot more hurtful and it made me stop in my tracks

“Look I love you, I do, but you’re not ready and you feel hur-”  
“STOP SAYING I’M NOT READY BECAUSE I AM!”  
“THEN STOP SHOWING ME YOU’RE STILL HURTING! I love you too much to let go!”

I looked at him and saw that I wasn’t the only one crying and I knew that if I didn’t leave now I wouldn’t ever.

“The saddest thing is that I love you too” and with that I walked out the door

The next week was a blur we had exams in school so to say I was stressed is an understatement.  
Hence my friends worrying about me.  
Cristina and I had a one hour talk about how I should keep my head straight and organize my life and that it would help me. She had asked about why Austin was acting weird and that’s when I told her we broke up. The rest of my friend found out shortly and that’s when they decided we should have girls night. They had invited Cristina but she said that she would be there a little late (something about having to drive her sister to a party).

Which leaves us here in the present, and in a bar.

“Have fun and relax, drink a little more and let time fly!” Marley tried to encourage me.

And I kind of listened, first mistake of the night.

I headed over to the bar again but this time to drown my sorrows away so I took a shot, then two more, then three more, then a couple more and then I think it was Cristina and Phoebe dragging me away from the bar.

Since when had Cristina gotten here.

“Amazing how we leave her alone for one minute and she is already drunk as fuck” I think Phoebe said.  
“Well hey at least you took my advice, a little too far but it’s a start!” Marley added.  
“Guys I told you not to take it too far!” added Cristina throwing a signature disapproving look.

The thing about me being drunk is that I tend to spill my guts out and then laugh like a maniac.  
So I started laughing then crying.  
“I’m trying to be ok but everything is just too much! I should just admit that I’m still hurting and I need to take things slow and stop being a pussy about it!”  
We had been here over thirty minutes of me explaining that we broke up because I was too scared (or pussy as I had drunkly implied) to keep the relationship going because it might hurt me.  
I didn’t care that I had hurt him at the time but now (after about a whole bottle of something) I realized that in trying to avoid to be hurt again I had hurt him more, and that realization hurt like a bitch, why? ‘cause I fucking loved him that’s why!

So after the little cry-fest and everyone telling me reassuring things I went to the bathroom to clean up.

And that is when another mistake happened.

My stupid drunken self decided that I should call him because I missed his stupid voice. So I did.  
And in the second ring he answered.

“Andy?~”

“Hey babe, or not babe because I was stupid and broke up with you-” I sultrily said.  
“What? Andy are you drunk? were are you?~” he had started to get concerned.

“ugh calm down drama queen I just got way too drunk in girls night, as concerned as always...” I dreamily sighed at the end.

“what? Andromeda were are you? Should I come get you? Were are the girls?~” I could here keys in the background

“ughh, I’m fine just wanted to hear your beautiful voice again, because I miss you and was a fucking idiot braking up with you, because I didn’t want to admit you were right and that I’m still hurting but you make everything better somehow and I just miss you, plus your lips are so nice and lets not start with the sex-” I started rambling.  
“...~” silence was heard in the other end of the line.

“not babe? you there?”

“Do you mean that?~”

“Austin you know I spill my guts out when I’m drunk plus I am feeling so fucking horny I. Need. You.”

“um, Andy I don’t think that’s a good idea look just go with the girls and then go home~”

“Noooooo, I meant what I said I. Want. You. an- you know what I’m coming to your house”

I stepped up from the disgusting bathroom floor, and made my way to my car.

“Andromeda no. Stay were you ar-~”

“See you in a bit byeeeee” and I hung up.

The drive to his house was a blur, how I managed to park the car I don’t know, how I went up the front stairs I have no clue, and how I found the spare keys and opened the door will never be clear to me.

I made my way to his room and herd him pacing and talking to someone.

“Are you sure she is not there?, Rylee double check! Is her car there? How could you lose her!? She is fucking drunk!”

“Well drunk but capable apparently” I said from the door.

“Andy?” he stared at me with disbelief.  
“Yeah, she’s here, I’ll drive her home don’t worry thanks anyway Rylee.” and he hung up.

“Are you nuts!? I was worried sick!” He exclaimed.  
“Ugh chill out, nothing happened besides I told you I was coming here!”

“I didn’t think you meant it!”

We broke into silence then he spoke first. “Andy look as much as I want you back and I still love you what ever you say now might be drunk talk and this is kind of taking advantage of you so-”

“Ow bullshit! You know perfectly well how I work when I’m drunk so please cut the crap, I meant everything I said”

“But still I-”  
“Babe?”  
“Yes?” he stoped rambling and looked up at me.  
“Do you love me?”  
“What? Of course I do I never meant anything I said to you in our arguments I was just angry because I was starting to lose you, and... and I can’t lose you” His face expressed so much hurt that I just went forward and hugged him.

I could feel he had started crying but he hugged back.

“I can’t lose you either, I love you Austin I really do” I cupped his cheek and looked into the eyes of the guy I loved with all my heart, the love of my life.

He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles with loving kisses.

“if you love me as much as you say you do then show me” I looked at him teasingly.

“Are you 100% sure?”  
“When am I ever 100% sure let’s just make love damnit” and with that I pushed him on the bed.  
And let’s just say responsibilities be damed that was the best make-up-drunk sex ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small one-shot  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Also feed back as well!!!
> 
> If you like it maybe i’ll add more to the story of this lovely couple
> 
> ~t.q. caramelo ;)


End file.
